


This Time is Imperfect for Kar

by LostSong (Larkawolfgirl)



Category: The Sight - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Grief/Mourning, Spoilers, music video, quotes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 12:25:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7934527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/LostSong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Music video] A video about Kar pain after losing Larka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Time is Imperfect for Kar

**Author's Note:**

> The song is This TIme imperfect by AFI.  
> Quotes are from the book and writen by David Clement Davis


End file.
